


Home

by starksnotdead



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice One Shots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheesy, Cliche, Don't Judge Me, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VictUuri, happiness, i wrote this when i was sad and lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnotdead/pseuds/starksnotdead
Summary: for yuuri, home used to be a place. now he knows why they say home is where the heart is.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was sad and lonely at like 3 am okay don't judge me XD
> 
> yes i know how cliché it is alright but i still kinda like it lmao

for yuuri, home used to be hasetsu. home was always the smell of the sea and the warmth of the onsen and the sound of vicchan's barking. home was the feeling of hugging his parents. home was the scent of mari's cigarettes.

home was flopping down on his creaky old bed. the one with the peeling stickers and the rusty springs and the metal frame that was wearing down. home was the fading wallpaper, covered with tacked on posters of various ice skaters he idolized, mainly starring victor nikiforov.

home was the taste of his mother's katsudon.

when he was a teenager, home was no longer a house. home became the ice rink. home became the feeling of nailing a triple flip on your first try. home became minako's ballet studio. home became yuko's smile and watching the grand prix final on tv with wide eyes and vowing to get there someday. home became the one place where yuuri could forget all his troubles and be serene for a while. home became the ice.

now?

now home is silver hair and eyes that match the ice yuuri skates. now home is the smell of ridiculously expensive cologne. home is the golden band he wears around his finger. home is minty breath down his neck.

home is victor.

home is warm. home is the security of victor's hug, home is the heat of his mouth, home is the fire that ignites under yuuri's skin whenever victor touches him. home is the fuzzy, overwhelming feeling yuuri gets in his chest when victor speaks to him in russian, the curl of his tongue drowning the syllables and yuuri's brain too.

home is holding hands as they walk down the street. home is wearing victor's team russia coat and having the satisfaction of knowing that yuuri is the one who stole victor from the world. home is laughing until your sides ache. home is kissing in the freezing rain. home is the taste of the cherry lip gloss victor insists he doesn't wear. home is winning gold medals, but the rush of the victory not coming close to matching the feeling yuuri gets when victor kisses him and tells him how proud he is.

home is never being afraid. home is anxiety defeated, because whenever he begins to doubt himself, a gloved hand is slipping into his, reminding him that whatever he goes through, they go through together. home is having someone to hold him while he cries and someone to kiss the pain away. home is finally being able to open up to someone.

home is the one person he loves so much he thinks his heart might burst. home is wanting to throw himself off a cliff every time victor cries because he can't stand to see such a beautiful person upset. home is finally knowing what all the songs meant when they said that love is a beautiful pain.

home is the glint of white teeth as yuuri tells a bad joke. home is the laugh that follows, the one that makes yuuri want to make puns for the rest of his life.

home is everything yuuri ever wanted and more.


End file.
